ノック! ノック! ようこそベアーハウス (Japanese Episode List)
最初シーズン/Saisho Shīzun *Kuma ga doko ni aru hōmudesu *Doko demo mizu, mizu *シェア、ベア/Shea, Bea (Share, Bear) *Majikkuinzakitchin *仕事のようにベア/Shigoto no yō ni Bea (Work Like Bear) *オリンピック/Orinpikku (The Olympic Games) *ビッグスリープ/Biggusurīpu (Big Sleep) *学習は 楽しい です/Gakushū wa Tanoshīdesu (Learning is Fun) *Sore wa anata no atama no naka no subetedesu *Bigguburū hausukēru 第2シーズン/Dai 2 Shīzun *オオベイビーベイビー/Oobeibībeibī (Ooh Baby Baby) *失われたチーズのレイダース/Ushinawareta Chīzu no Reidāsu (Raiders of the Lost Cheese) *ダンスフィーバー/Dansufībā (Dance Fever) *周り盗聴/Mawari Tōchō (Bugging Around) *あなたが行く, Ojo!/Anata Ga Iku, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) *それは私には謎です/Sore wa Watashiniha Nazodesu (That's a Mystery to Me) *Biggu bukku *香りのパワー/Kaori no Pawā (Power of Smell) *恐れています/Osorete Imasu (Being Afraid) *愛さえあれば/Ai Sae Areba (I Need Love) *科学フィーバー/Kagaku Fībā (Scientific Bear) *学習 反意語/Gakushū Han'igo (Learning Opposites) *Kuma no himitsu no dōkutsu *ビーイング 女王/Bīingu Joō (Being Queen) *スポーツ は 素晴らしいです/Supōtsu wa Subarashīdesu (Sports are Fantastic) *Soshite subete no guddonaito e *Anata ga koko ni itara īnoni to omou *私のものはあなたのものです/Watashi no Mono wa Anata no Monodesu (What's Mine is Yours) *ストーリーは何ですか/Sutōrī wa Nandesuka (What's the Story?) *ハロウィーン の夜/Harou~īn no Yoru (Halloween Nights) *遊びの友達/Asobi no Tomodachi (Friends at Play) *Itsu made mo saikō no kansha-sai *O bāchan wa tanoshi mitai *Woodland Valley e yōkoso pātsu 1 *Woodland Valley e yōkoso pātsu 2 *Berīkumakurisumasupāto 1 *Berīkumakurisumasupāto 2 三番シーズン/San-ban Shīzun *私は決して言わない/Watashi wa Kesshite Iwanai (I Never Tell) *アップ、ダウン、すべての周り！/Appu, Daun, Subete no Mawari! (Up, Down, All Around!) *訪問 Vanderpreen/Hōmon Vanderpreen (Visiting Vanderpreen) *水に戻る/Mizu ni Modoru (Back to Water) *ブッククラブ/Bukku Kurabu (Book Club) *食器/Shokki (Tableware) *マウス学校の最初の日/Mausu Gakkō No Saisho No Hi (The First Day at Mouse School) *失われたリズム/Ushinawareta Rizumu (Lost Rhythm) *プレイ日付/Purei Hidzuke (Play Dates) *購入 数学/Kōnyū Sūgaku (Buying Math) *コウモリは他の人です/Kōmori wa Hokanohitodesu (Bats are Other People) *実験/Jikken (An Experiment) *新鮮なさわやかな空気/Shinsen'ka Sawayakana Kūki (Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air) *マーケティング/Māketingu (Marketing) *私たちの 近所 祭り/Watashitachi no Kinjo Matsuri (Our Neighborhood Festival) *おとぎ話 ボール/Otogibanashi Bōru (The Fairy Tale Ball) *単語を見つけます/Tango O Mitsukemasu (Find the Words) *ブックコーナー/Bukkukōnā (Book Corner) *ヤードセール/Yādosēru (Yard Sale) *手伝ってくれますか?/Tetsudatte Kuremasu Ka? (Can You Help?) *ボールゲームの大当たり/Bōrugēmu no Ōatar (Ball Game Bonanza) *荒天/Kōten (Stormy Weather) *ダンスの動き/Ugoki Dansu (Dance Moves) *書くことをする/Kaku Koto O Suru (Doing Writing) *育成/Ikusei (Nourrish) *寝る/Neru (Go to Sleep) 第4シーズン/Dai 4 Shīzun *Besuto furendo to asobu *Suteppubaisuteppu *私はそれをした！/Watashi wa Sore O Shita! (I Finally Done That!) *どこ色!/Doko-Iro! (Colors Everywhere!) *おばあちゃんフラッター生誕100周年/Granny Flutter's Seitan 100-shūnen (Granny Flutter's 100th Anniversary) *もう一つの感謝祭/Mōhitotsu no Kansha-sai (Another Thanksgiving) *冬 のコンテンツ/Fuyu no Kontentsu (Content in the Winter) *Ōrudobeagēmu De *Densetsu no kuizu *Tutterのお気に入りの童謡/Tutters Okiniiri Dōyō (Tutter's Favorite Children Song) *小説 の 権威/Shōsetsu no Ken'i (Authority of Novels) *私たちはボランティアです/Watashitachiha Borantiadesu (We Are Volunteers) *Watashi ga mitsuketa doko ka de mitsukatta *赤ちゃんはここにいる!/Akachan wa Koko ni Iru! (The Baby's Here!) *本当にクワンザホリデー/Hontōni Kuwanzahoridei (A Really Kwanzaa Holiday) *とてもハヌカの休日/Totemo Hanuka no Kyūjitsu (A Very Hanukkah Holiday) *サーチャーを形作ります/Sāchā o Katachidzukurimasu (Shape Searchers) *Ojo no e *Kurīningu suru ka kurīningu shinai ka 第五のシーズン/Daigono Shīzun *好きな寓話/Sukina Gūwa (Favorite Fables) *レット・イット・ゴー/Retto Itto Gō (Let it Go) *花、植物や木/Hana, Shokubutsu ya Ki (Flowers, Plants and Trees) *Saiaku no nyūsu *Kyōryoku suru koto o kitai suru *Rekishi, Herstory, Bearstory *Achībumento o tsukurou *Michi o arukou *Mausu gakkō no saigo no hi *Atarashī koto, Skippy? *Sukabenjā Hanto *Bodirangēji *Kore made no saiaku no sanjō *これはあなたの人生、ベア/Kore wa Anata no Jinsei, Bea (This is Your Life, Bear) Category:International BITBBH Shows